Itachi Obsession
by Amoenus Cordis
Summary: Basically Itachi has a secret admirer and they fall in love. I write anymore I will give away the whole story.WARNING: there is a lot of OOCness.
1. Prolouge

**Yes I know it's short but bear with me, please! It's only the prologue I promise to make the up coming chapters longer. Scouts honor**

* * *

_ ** PROLOGUE:**_

* * *

**Akatsuki Hideout- Common Room**

* * *

_**Dear beloved, **_

_**I know I should hate you for what you did, and still do, to my comrade Sasuke, but, I can't help it…. I'm falling in love with you. I cry every time Naruto thinks we are getting close to finding and killing you. I hope you're safe and I love you.**_

_**Your Konohanian Admirer **_

"Awwwwwwwwwww," snickered Kisame, "It wrote again!"

"IT?! How dare you? Are you that slow? See the pink stationary, and the flowery handwriting; smell the rose perfume, a woman is obviously writing you baka!" exclaimed a very irked Itachi.

"Sorry Itachi-sama I am a very stupid fish head," he said as he backed slowly out of the room. As soon as he thought it was safe he muttered," I'm sorry that I didn't know how touchy you can get during THAT time of the month." Unfortunately Itachi heard and through a pink stiletto heel at Kisames' head, hitting his fin hard enough to knock him out.

For about two months now the Akatsuki have noticed a change in their comrade: he had seemed more moody and was prone to mood swings at the worst times. But, this hadn't happened till he had started receiving letters from his secret admirer in Konoha- the direct enemy of their organization and the home village of the Kyuubi.

* * *

**Well the next chapter you will find out who loves him and I will be nice and give y'all a hint: the girl lives in Konoha and is a ninja. It's such a nice clue... So review please. Only constructive things though I don't like flamers!**

* * *


	2. In which we learn something startling

**Here it is the second chapter! Hope you enjoy and don't be afraid to review! Please your opinions are welcome as long as you aren't a flamer.**

* * *

_** Chapter Two: Neji's mistake**_

* * *

**Konoha Village training field two**

* * *

"Hinata-chan's been acting weird lately," worried Kiba.

" But that isn't new, she always acts weird around everyone," said Shino nonchalantly.

"No, I mean she hasn't stammered, blushed, or fainted around Naruto AND she hasn't mentioned IT once in her sleep for the past two months! I'm worried," finished Kiba sighing.

"Hmmmmmm," muttered the Bug-Nin, as he thought back to THAT day….

* * *

**FLASHBACK, FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Come on Hinata," coaxed the Dog-Nin," After all you are the one who dragged us to the hospital to visit Neji."

"Y-y-yes, a-after all he is m-m-my cousin; I'm just n-n-nervous about i-i-if F-F-F-ather will be there," stammered Hinata almost fainting at the thought of facing her father AGAIN after what she did to her cousin. She hadn't meant to harm him, just stop him from tormenting Kai-chan. All she did was challenge him to a battle- on rocks- in the middle of a lake, no big deal. She thought he knew that she'd been working on a jutsu that combined the water dragon with her Shougohakke rokogyuu yonshou. It was an innocent mistake, but, nevertheless Neji ended up in the hospital in a coma for about two months, with the benefits of a broken leg, two broken ribs, and an extremely low level of chakara all courtesy of Hinata Hyuuga!

"Hinata stop daydreaming! We have reached Neji's room." Said Kiba as his trusty dog companion, Akamaru, barked.

They entered and saw Naruto talking with Neji about Hinata's growth. Hinata, with no _-cough-_ control over her actions, ran to Naruto and kissed him full on tounge for five minutes. While Kiba, Neji, and Shino stared with dropping jaws and wide eyes. Then, surprisingly _-cough-_ she fainted. And has avoided Naruto ever since, even though he wants a date badly.

* * *

**FLASHBACK, FLASHBACK END**

* * *

"Damn guys come on Kurenai-Sensei will be livid if we are late to get ready for the Hyuuga ball," came Kiba's voice, breaking into Shino's memory.

"'Kay let's go said an _-air quotes-_ enthusiastic _-air quotes-_ Hinata and Shino simmultanusly. And then they were off to get dressed for they ball


	3. HyuugaCest and a ball

**Here's chapter three don't be mean it's too early for me to think so luckily I already had this written! So read and review please! I love the song Girl Anachronism by the Dresden Dolls it's awesome! This is an extremely short chapter so I'm posting Chapter four today! There is Hyuuga Incest in this Chapter so don't read if you don't like!!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY BRAIN!!(That houses my imagination, that brought this fic to you!)**

* * *

**Chapter three: The Ball- Who wore what and what two Hyuuga side members are together?**

* * *

**Kurenai's House:**

* * *

Kurenai had taken it upon herself to dress her team for the Hyuuga ball tonight. The Ball, which was being hosted by Neji in honor of his release from the hospital and Hinata's great improvement, was a formal affair like all events held at the Hyuuga Manor. So Kurenai had her teams clothes laid out for them, Shino and Kiba were stunned at the dress she had picked out for their friend who just happened to be a girl. It was strapless, but that is not what shocked them. There was a Y shape of black material on the back and front but the rest was mesh, all black mesh.

"Umm sensei?" came an embarrassed voice," Is it possible that I wear actual clothes to the party??"

"Hinata that is a dress! Just ask your teammates," came Kurenai's voice along with a glare.

"Well?" asked Hinata.

Dumbstruck they nodded, and then went to get dressed in their specialized suits, with the hint of a blush even on Shino's face.

Shino wore a suit that was a bit baggy in the arms, had a wide neck, and of course matched his sunglasses.

Kiba's fit him perfectly and Akamaru's pocket fit him in perfectly.

Now that they were all dressed they left for the party, though,

Kiba and Shino had to help Hinata walk in her two-inch heels.

* * *

_**WARNING: HYUUGA INCEST UP AHEAD**_

* * *

Hyuuga manor: Neji's room

"Wow Neji," sighed Hanabi as she helped cousin get dressed," You look spectacular! The tux brings out you're your eyes! But, do you have to wear your headband?"

"Hai, dear one," muttered Neji,"And while we are on the topic of looking fantastic, I must say you take the cake. You look so sexy I want you even more than I did before and I didn't think that was possible!"

Hanabi was dressed in the same dress as Hinata, but, it was jade-green and her figure rivaled her big sisters.

"Thank you but I can't compare to you! I can't even cover this accursed mark!" She pouted.

He took her chin and made his love look at him," No your beauty has the caged bird looking desirable."

He kissed said mark, and then slowly worked his way down, peppering her face with kisses until reaching her mouth and pausing there for a few minutes leaving her gasping for air.

"Love we have a whole hour before we are required down stairs," Neji said, leaving no doubt in her mind as to what they were going to do….

* * *

**I changed my mind you will have to wait till tomorrow for the next chapter and there will be a letter and a moody Itachi. I'm scared of him when he starts throwing pink heels!  
**


	4. Filler Chapter

Itachi,

Itachi,

I hate life! If not for our correspondence, well me writing letters to you, anyway I want to run away but my EVIL family (mostly me dad) won't let me! But now that I've vented I wanted to tell you I am betrothed. It is an arranged marriage but this shall be my last letter otherwise I shall be punished. I LOVE YOU!!

H.

"NO!" screamed an upset Itachi, "they can't, I love her!"

Outside his room Kisame was about to enter with ramen, but he heard the screaming and paused, thinking: do I want more high heels thrown at me? He didn't have time to ponder any more than that.

Itachi was furious, how dare they take his love away! Granted he had no idea who she was but that doesn't matter! Itachi decided right then and there that he was going to get to Konoha by legal means. O.o

At the moment he burst through the door Kisame was drinking the ramen. So long story short Kisame, the poor fishy, got hot ramen on his shirtless body. But Itachi was oblivious to that and grabbed the ramen covered fish by a fin and dragged him to Leaders room.


	5. Yet Another Filler Chapter!

_**Okay it's been a while but here is an update finally!**_

* * *

_**Same setting as the last chapter!**_

* * *

"_**NO**_," came Leaders voice.

"But whyyyyyyy," whined Itachi.

"_**BECAUSE I SAID SO**_!"

And that ended that argument.

* * *

**Two weeks later:**

* * *

Moans filled the hallway outside Itachi's room for about an hour; then, a shriek of pain and Tobi witnessed the prized whore from the organizations favorite brothel leave, limping, and slightly bowlegged, rubbing her rapidly bruising cheek. "Oh no, good boy Tobi must leave 'fore PMSing cousin Itachi punish him for being bad. He withdrew quietly. But, Itachi had another person in the audience unknown yo both him and Tobi: Deidara with a camcorder. The small heart-shaped hole in Itachi's wall was perfect for the mini-cam. Deidara started to smile as he remembered what happened….

* * *

**-FLASHBACK, FLASHBACK-**

* * *

**-FLASHBACK, FLASHBACK-END**

* * *

So as Deidara recorded prize winning blackmail, Itachi brooded. Nothing satisfied him he wanted only one thing and that was his beloved in Konoha. He made up his mind, "KISAME!" Kisame tried to hide but it didn't help Itachi found him and dragged him to Leader's room. Itachi had an idea….

* * *

**Flying through a forest: **

* * *

"I can't believe Leader sent us on a treaty mission with Konoha no less!" grumbled Kisame, as they flew through the trees.

* * *

_**Oooooo who is going to be their guide? Sakura, Hinata, or Tsunade herself? Review and I will update soon! TTFN! And yes I know it is short but deal with it!  
**_


	6. The Guide

**After being Grounded here is it: the next chapter of my fic I hope you enjoy!** **And I'm soooooooo sorry it took so long but being busy being sick will prevent this thing from being finished. **

* * *

_ **True Love?:**_

* * *

**Streets of Konoha (Hinata's POV)**

* * *

As I walked down the familiar streets of Konoha I wondered why I was chosen for this mission. All Sakura had said when she came to get me was that it was really important, and life changing. To me she looked like Kiba after food pills. Ugh. I knocked on the door, dreading my fate.

" Come in," said Tsunade. I entered acutely aware of the stench of sake. Shaking my head i thought, that Tsunade won't have a chance but with pervy-sage at the rate she's going.

Tsunade scares me so as meekly as I could I said. " Lady Hokage you wished to see me?"

" Yes, Hinata are you familiar with Kisame and Itachi of the Akatsuki?"

"Hai" _I'm only in love with one..._

"Well, I have decided that in order to defeat my former comrade Orchimaru, we must team up with the Akatsuki. Unfortunately They have decided to send the team of Kisame and Itachi. As you know Itachi Uchiha has been a rouge ninja from this village ever since he massacred his own clan."

Then Tsunade got apage, " Lady Hokage the"**_AMBASSADORS_**"from the Akatsuki are here." the voice said with a sneer, as if we shouldn't consort with such people, and it made me want jump through the phone and murder the thing on the other end, as it was I trembled with rage, which thankfully, the Hokage took for fear.

"Don't worry, they are here on a peaceful mission," she said slightly tipsy and kindly.

I flew to the entrance rushing off to my love. When I got there, I was out of breath and red-faced, I almost fainted at the sight off my love: Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

**Sorry it's short the next chapter is completely in Itachi POV and longer so don't attack me PLEASE! I won't post until I get at least 2 reviews though... That's not too much to ask is it? So review please. Only constructive things though I don't like flamers! WARNING: you flame me I will have people flame you so if you can't say anything nice don't say anything at all!  
**

* * *


End file.
